conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Niganese
Niganese Writing Systems LoveForTheAsiansAndAfricans (talk) 18:30, April 25, 2019 (UTC)Other related Niganese languages:Yībón no KiSwahili,Yībón no Nihongo,Yībón no Hangul,Yībón no Igbo,Yībón no Pinyin,Yībón no Yorùbá,Yībón no Senego(Senegal) and Yībó English. 1.Senegana(Seperated):Are replacements when the Kombīgana are not in use and it is also used to make Nsanʤi itself.(some of the Igboganas where originated from the Japanese Hiragana). 2.Senegana(Kombīgana):Combined shortcuts of Igboganas that are used for everyday word/word grup,greetings,sentences,grammar,situations(from basic to complex). 3.Kagukana(Seperated):Are replacements when the Kombīgana are not in use and it is also used to make Nsandji itself(some of the Kagukanas where originated from the Japanese Katakana). 4.Kagukana(Kombīgana):Combined shortcuts of Kagukanas that used for everyday word/word group,[greetings,sentences,grammar,situations(from basic to complex). 5.Fwiugana:It's like Furigana when it has Hiragana on top of the Kanji but it has three terms-Senegana(Seperated)1st on top,SeneganaKombīgana(Middle),Nsandji(Bottom) 6.Nsandji:Origianl(Borrowed from/mixed with Nsibidi(Igbo) and Hanzi(Chinese),Nsandī(from Senegana/Kagukana),Nsandji(Traditional)/Sipandji(Simplifed). 7.Wanoji(In words, but not in English). 8.Tengana:Alphabets in Dhaku, and Tenten forms only(Chinese words Senegana), and Japanese words(Kagukana). 9.Wīgana:Using any alphabet and "y" with a tenten by it(Used for Igbo/Nsibidi words (Senegana), and Swahili(Kagukana). 10.Kangji(Writing the Igbogana and Kagukana by putting a vowel without putting an dhaku or tenten to the letter(Basic Writing of Nsandji). 11.Kombīgana:A type of writing when mixing 2 letters from a consonant and a vowel to make a full letter. Only Senegana consonants can go with Senegana vowels, and only Kagukana consonants can go with Kagukana vowels. If you mix a Igbogana letter with a Kagukana letter you'll get confused. 12.Smaller consonant letters makes the double letter and only comes before a consonant letter with these symbol "/º or before a kombīgana. 13.Transletteral:A writing system when you take a letter or a word that sound the same or that has a similar pronouciation and changing it into another word Ex1: B →P, Ex2:Neko →Micwo, Ex3: Zhìxiàng志向→ Shekisyàmk志向, Ex4: Jericho(Biblical)→Jerikho, Ex5:Banāì→Pánàí(accental), Ex6:garu→ragu→waku→kawu(swaps). Unicodes 1.Dhaku(º)Which adds a "y"+vowel to any alphabet. 2.Tenten(")Which adds any vowel to consonants and consonant+vowel to vowels. 3.Iteration(ゝ,ゞ/ヽ,ヾ) borrowed from Japanese. 4. Punctuations:「」() 。. !！ ?？ 、, |} Senegana.png|Senegana(Seperated) Kagukana.png|Kagukana(Seperated) Awton accent.png|Underflex WIN 20190408 10 56 10 Pro.jpg|Tengana Write your American or English in Niganese.jpg|Write your American/English in Niganese Kombīgana for Senegana (1).jpg|Kombīgana for Senegana (1) Kombīgana for Senegana (2).jpg|Kombīgana for Senegana (2) Kombīgana for Kagukana (1).jpg|Kombīgana for Kagukana (1) Kombīgana for Kagukana (2).jpg|Kombīgana for Kagukana (2) Japanese vs. Niganese Comparison.jpg|Japanese vs. Niganese Comparison WIN 20190328 11 31 47 Pro (2).jpg|Japanese vs. Niganese Comparison 2 1. Kagukana are used for writing names of a noun,jobs/occupations, and an onomatopoeia(In Japanese-Swahili words) just like katakana 2. Senegana are used for writing verbs,adjectives,pronouns,suffixes/affixes/prefixes,numbers,and months(In Chinese-Igbo words) just like hiragana. 3.The Niganese letters can come in 2 forms. The 1st form with a letter by itself and the 2nd form has a silent "h" by and kh can make a "k/c" or "ch" sound 4.It also has 139,555+ Nsandis (漢字), from combining Kanji and Nsibidi characters together. Nsandji means "Kanji and Nsibidi ". Ex: 冂b + 生a =闰ba.. 5.Also the Niganese langauge has 4 different accents. It has a regular,macron,grave, and aundetdot. 6. This symbol " to the right on the consonants add an vowel and on the vowel:consonant + vowel. This symbol º on the right makes the consonants and vowels add and "y" + vowel. And the smaller consonant letters makes the double letter and only comes before a letter with this symbol " Sample Text: English: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Niganese(Womaji): 'A' 'B' 'C' 'D' 'E' 'F' 'G' 'H' 'I' 'J' 'K' 'L' 'M' 'N' 'O' 'P' 'Q' 'R' 'S' 'T' 'U' 'V' 'W' 'X' 'Y' 'Z' Category:Niganese Category:Afro-Sino Category:Chinese-based Category:Igbo-based Category:Japanese-based Afingo Category:Senegalese-based Afingo Afingo